James Dragonburgh
An excerpt from the trial of a murderer in Dragonburgh: "He has plead guilty to the charge of murder? Why do we need to have this trial? Judgment is passed." The ashes were cleaned off the floor in the following hour, James continuing about his business, somewhat annoyed at being called in to make such an obvious decision. History No truer son of the Dragonburgh family was ever born. He shared his father's talent for draconic magic since he was a child, quickly surpassing his peers and proving his right to continue leading the city in the name of his family. He was able to stand face to face with dragons, showing no fear, before he was tall enough to mount a horse. As a teenager, James never experienced any sort of rebellious stage. He applied himself wholeheartedly to his studies in the sacred library at Dragonburgh, Draconis Liberium, eagerly learning the stories of the city's founding by dragons, and the bloodline of sorcerers that stems from the blessings they bestowed. He grew in power and honor, soon earning a right to speak on behalf of his family at the city council as all of the influential citizens discussed business and policy. As an adult, his love of learning, law, and structure turned him into an incredibly efficient bureaucrat. He served with distinction while streamlining the legal systems of Dragonburgh. Crime rates dropped to unprecedented lows as he took the chair of Dragonburgh's Lawgiver. Despite his fearsome reputation towards criminals, and his austere manner of speaking, he is still treasured by the citizens under his care, and his birthday was celebrated by the whole city with joy and fire. An important side note to this man's history is his affinity for fire. He was practically born with fire dancing around his finger tips. He was casting fireballs as others learned spark. Just as fire purified the world around it, so did he, one criminal at a time. Fire also warmed and comforted on cold winter nights, and the people of Dragonburgh gathered around their leader in times of trouble. He gladly lead the forces of Dragonburgh as they aided Haven against the threat of the vicious orcs of Londorwin. He has held the First Ring of Defense single-handedly, not wishing to risk the lives of any of the city's guardsmen to a stray arrow. With fireballs as plentiful as drops of rain, James completely annihilated the large orc raiding party that was foolish, or ignorant, enough to approach the city walls. Hardly a cinder remained of what was enough of a threat to warrant panic in lesser towns. Physical Description James was born tall and thin, his build more suited for study than for athletic competition. He carries himself with an air of dignity, his eyes revealing no room for play or hesitation. He tends to dress regally, as befits his rank, always wearing red clothes bearing the emblem of Dragonburgh on its back. Despite his age, his hair maintains its oaky brown coloring, and healthy thickness. His fervor for life hasn't diminished in the slightest, he eats heartily and his skin is a light tan from spending time outdoors. Personality Black and white, that's how James sees the world. There is right, there is wrong, and the line between them is clear. He doesn't tolerate those would try to balance that line, and he obliterates those who would commit a wrongful act without any sign of remorse or repentance. He worships Apsu, one of the few humanoids in the world who actively join in the hunt against all evil dragons on Apsu's behest. When not performing his responsibilities as leader of the city, he can be found teaching lessons in the city library, strolling through the city streets and speaking to its citizens, or demonstrating how to properly roast a criminal in the sorcerers' practice fields.Category:NPC Category:Noble Families Category:Notable Residents